favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Blaze
Phoenix Blaze (フェニックスプレイズ Fenikkusu Bureizu?) is Cure Scarlet's first finisher that can only be used in her Mode Elegant. It is first used in episode 22. To perform the attack, she needs her Scarlet Violin and the Phoenix Dress Up Key. Description She inserts her Phoenix Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She takes out her Scarlet Violin and once again inserts her Phoenix Dress Up Key into the violin to make the bow appear in a line of fire. She spins around and begins to plays a piece of music on her violin which summons a pentagram that makes a phoenix rise from within it. Using her violin bow, she sends the phoenix flying towards the enemy, in which it surrounds the enemy in a ball of fire, purifying it in a explosion of fire. After the enemy is purified, Scarlet ends the attack with "Gokigen'you". Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet: エクスチェンジ！モードエレガント！ Cure Scarlet: スカーレットバイオリン！ Cure Scarlet: フェニックス！ Cure Scarlet: 羽ばたけ、炎の翼！ Cure Scarlet: プリキュア・フェニックス・プレイズ！ Cure Scarlet: ごきげんよう！ Romaji Cure Scarlet: Ekusuchenji! Mōdo Ereganto! Cure Scarlet: Sukāretto Baiorin! Cure Scarlet: Fenikkusu! Cure Scarlet: Habatake, Honō no Tsubasa! Cure Scarlet: Purikyua Fenikkusu Bureizu! Cure Scarlet: Gokigen'yō! English Cure Scarlet: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Scarlet: Scarlet Violin! Cure Scarlet: Phoenix! Cure Scarlet: Fly, Wings of Fire! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure Phoenix Blaze! Cure Scarlet: Farewell! Scarlet Illusion Scarlet Illusion (スカーレットイリュージョン Sukāretto Iryūjon?) is an attack used by Cure Scarlet, which can only be used if she has her Fireworks Dress Up Key and Scarlet Violin. It is first used in episode 23. Description She uses the Fireworks Dress Up Key by inserting it to the Scarlet Violin. She plays a tune, then points her bow upward and the fireworks will appear behind her and forms a red sphere that acts as a shield. Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet: ハナビ！ Cure Scarlet: 燃えよ　炎よ！ Cure Scarlet: プリキュア・スカーレット・イリュージョン！ Romaji Cure Scarlet: Hanabi! Cure Scarlet: Moe yo, Honō yo! Cure Scarlet: Purikyua! Sukāretto Iryūjon! English Cure Scarlet: Fireworks! Cure Scarlet: Burn, O Flames! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure! Scarlet Illusion! Scarlet Spark Scarlet Spark (スカーレットスパーク Sukāretto Supāku?) is an attack used by Cure Scarlet, which can only be used if she has her Fireworks Dress Up Key and Scarlet Violin. It is first used in episode 23. Description She uses the Fireworks Dress Up Key and insert it to the Scarlet Violin, in which she plays a tune and then chants her incantation. She then points her bow towards the enemy and a burst of flame shoots from it towards the enemy. Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet: ハナビ！ Cure Scarlet: 燃えよ　炎よ！ Cure Scarlet: プリキュア・スカーレット・スパーク！ Romaji Cure Scarlet: Hanabi! Cure Scarlet: Moe yo, Honō yo! Cure Scarlet: Purikyua! Sukāretto Supāku! English Cure Scarlet: Fireworks! Cure Scarlet: Burn, O Flames! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure! Scarlet Spark! Scarlet Flame Scarlet Flame (スカーレットフレイム Sukāretto Fureimu?) is an attack used by Cure Scarlet, which can only be used if she has her transformation Dress Up Key and Scarlet Violin. It is first used in episode 24. Description She inserts her Dress Up Key into her Scarlet Violin and plays a little tune. She then waves the bow in front of her to create a long vertical spiral of flames that she sends towards the enemy. It can turn into shooting stars of fire when combined with Meteor Humming. Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet: 滾れ、炎よ！ Cure Scarlet: プリキュア・スカーレット・フレイム！ Romaji Cure Scarlet: Tagire, Honō yo! Cure Scarlet: Purikyua! Sukāretto Fureimu! English Cure Scarlet: Tag Along, O Flames! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure! Scarlet Flame! Scarlet Prominence Scarlet Prominence (スカーレットプロミネンス Sukāretto Purominensu?) is an attack used by Cure Scarlet, which can only be used if she has her Premium Sun Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. First used in episode 40. Description She inserts the Premium Sun Dress Up Key into the Music Princess Palace. shee turns the dial once and her symbol shines red on the palace's balcony. She utters an incantation and a lace circle appears above the palace. She sends the magic circle into the sky and it transforms into a small sun that showers flames over the enemy. Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet:サン！ Cure Scarlet:燃えよ！炎よ！ Cure Scarlet:プリキュア・スカーレット・プロミネンス！ Romaji Cure Scarlet:San! Cure Scarlet:Moe yo! Honō yo! Cure Scarlet:Purikyua Sukāretto Purominensu! English Cure Scarlet:Sun! Cure Scarlet:Burn! O Flames! Cure Scarlet:Pretty Cure Scarlet Prominence! Trivia *This is the fourth attack after Royal Rainbow Burst, Ultra Rainbow Burst and Miracle Rainbow Burst to have a phoenix appear within the attack. *This is the second attack to have a word "Illusion", following Emerald Illusion. *When performing this attack on the Zetsuborgs, instead of saying "Dreaming", they say "Burning". Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Attack Category:Attack Category:Power